cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Family
The Family (tF) is an alliance which resides in the Black Sphere that is a headed by the Godfather, Bomber66, mostly known for killing people during some games of five card stud. If you don't know the structure of the la costa nostra, then you're not trusted enough to know about it. We protect our own and our allies, and make our enemies sleep with the fishes. The Death of Don Corleone :August 1, 2009 - Tony Marcelli's Pub The morning of August 1 started off just like any other day at the pub, the respective members of the Family slowly gathered in the back alleyway entrance behind Marcelli's Pub on New York's Mulberry Street. The usual array of bodyguards and black Mercedes announcing the usual business. The meeting room was already was a haze of smoke from the amount of cigars, fresh Cubans I noted. I briefly went to the bar poured a some gin, dry, then stood to the left Magicalbricks, a trusted adviser to the Don. Familiar faces like Lord Ditka, Sorum, Bomber66, Nevsky, Yuri, Sonny, Andy, Karthikking and some others shuffled into their places around the table. "Morning," the Don spoke lowly as smoke emitted out from his mouth, "This day isn't about sediments, as you know, the Penilza family had the balls to attack several fronts today as well nearly kill some of you a couple days ago. They seem to think we're too successful, unfortunately for those that mess with Don Corleone find themselves where they don't want to be." "So boss," said Lord Ditka as he lit a cigar. "What do you propose we do about this situation?" The Don looked around at each of his trusted advisers and puffed out another trail of smoke from his nostrils, "They may have been successful in taking out Vito Corleone, and this may hurt our standing with the other New York families, but we can continue on strong. We'll announce the passing of the Don, may he rest in peace, and the changing of the hands, and continue on as we always have." Agreements were heard all around. That day, the announcement was made to Planet Bob of Don Vito Corleone's will. Don BlackjackCF was to become the new head of the family. A new partnership was formed between MHA and our little olive oil exporting business. The Family was doing well. 100 Days - 1 million NS :November 8, 2009 - Tony Marcelli's Pub November 8 marked amazing growth for The Family. The olive oil business was booming and its ranks grew larger, hitting almost 50 members and 1 million for income. I sat at the bar, watching Don Bomber66, surrounded by loyal made men and soldatos. "This is a joyous day," said the Don as he toyed with a glass of brandy within his hand. "We've faced unprecedented growth... surpassing even that of our strength since Don Corleone was in power... and we've managed to survive now for more more than 3 months, even after the incident concerning a certain Rebel named Virginia and the Global Defence Initiative. I guess their prediction for our death was inaccurate." The noise level rose as made men clapped each other on the back and hollered in celebration. However, the din quickly died down when the Don raised one hand as a signal of silence. "Celebrations can be carried out later. I called us all here for business," the Don set down his glass and nonchalantly scratched at his chin. "There are to be some changes. In light of his current situation, aaannndddyyy can no longer be our consigliere. I have decided to bestow that title upon Lord Ditka." Lord Ditka smiled and approached the Don. He then bent down and kissed the emerald ring upon the Don's hand as a gesture of respect. "Thank you Godfather. I am honored that you have such faith in me to take upon such an office." With that, Lord Ditka stood again and returned to his seat, where made men surrounded him and clapped him on the back. "I have decided that the new Underboss will now be one of our most loyal friends, claphamsa," continued the Don. Claphamsa rose, cradling his most beloved type of animal, a cat. As he stroked its head, he approached the Don. He kneeled down and released the tabby from his arms. He held the Godfather's hand and kissed his ring. "Thank you Godfather." The Don smiled. "Of course, my most trusted friend." The newly appointed Underboss rose, scooped up the cat and stood by the Godfather's side. "And, our new Boss of War shall be Andrewbw," said the Don. Andrewbw went to kiss the Godfather's hand and to thank him. Although he was fairly new to the Family, he had experience and had risen through the ranks quickly. I was not surprised that he became the Boss of War, after all, it seemed his destiny as he shot up past soldato. "Finally, our retired Don, BlackjackCF, will continue on as our Boss of Internal Affairs." I watched as BlackjackCF rose to hug the Don. BlackjackCF had recently been attacked by the members of the Real Life gang, and was left greviously wounded. It was uncertain whether or not she could recover from such an attack, but she would still have enough energy to continue on as the Boss of Internal Affairs. After the appointments, the Godfather waved me over. "Bookkeeper, announce it to the world of our new appointments, and of the flourishing of our business." As the Godfather bid, I did so. The Family was doing well indeed. Partnerships MDoAP *MHA *NoR *Kronos MDP *TIO *canceled due to TIO disbandment ODP *TOP Economic/PIAT *NOIR The Family Charter This is Our Thing We, the founding members of the Family herby convene the Commission. The Commission is a coming together of Leaders and Friends and will act as the ruling body of the alliance. Its members make public their intention of forming an alliance, and family, of states.. The Founders have decided and agreed the following truths. We exist in order to fight for the safety of our members, provide them with support, and secure their liberty and freedom. The Commission wishes to create an environment where the military security and economic prosperity of all of those that are affiliated with us are guaranteed. Alongside this aspiration, we aim to form a community and a friendship that will last. Above all, entity that acts with honour and dignity, following the principles of Fairness and Justice that has sadly been forgotten by some. We shall always hold ourselves to these values and principles, acting as a single Family. These Principles are the embodiment of our alliance and represent what Our Thing is. The Family The Founders, having the intention to form an alliance under the name of ‘The Family’, claim sovereignty over the affiliation of “The Family”. Each member of the Family and has all the rights that are associated with being a Family member. Each Member of the Family has a right to free speech, open expression, to be listened to and to be counted as a valued and full member of the Family irrelevant of rank or experience. Each member of the Family does consent and swear to abide by the spirit of Our Thing. Any action that deviates from these, as interpreted by the Heads of the Family, can result in expulsion from the Family. Members of The Family do accept that with the freedoms guaranteed by The Family comes responsibility. Each member accepts that an aggressive act of war upon any other alliance, defined as having a recognised declaration of Neutrality or other recognised treaty in effect, is an act that automatically resigns them from the Family, unless the specific permission of the Head of the Family has been gained. The only exemption to this rule is when a state of war has been recognised by the Head of the Family. This gives permission for all members to attack said alliance, along with the obligation to defend all members of the Family, never cowering in fear or allowing a foreign power to dictate the Family’s policy and actions. Mackdaddy from the Family was a key member he was with them from almost day 1 he helped in many forms of government; he helped with stuff like internal affairs, embassies and a strong recruiter mackdaddy and a few others were able to make the Family top 90 nations and not many at all thought this was possible The Head of the Family The Executive head of the Family and the Commission, is defined as a combination of The Godfather and The Underboss. Together, these two offices are the Sovereign of the alliance. The Godfather, being the most Senior position, has power and authority over the internal and external affairs of the alliance. The Godfather can create any office and appoint any member to that office at there sole discretion and has the ability to block the election of specific members if he sees fit to do so. The Godfather serves for life or until resignation. All powers are shared with the Underboss, unless the Godfather chooses otherwise. The power and authority of the Godfather are subject to the Underboss who has the power to veto any executive decision taken by the Godfather, or call in to question the ability of the Godfather to fulfil their role. Upon Vetoing an action of the Godfather, said decision will be frozen and a vote taken amongst the Ruling Council of the Family; The Commission. A similar Vote will be held upon a Vote of no confidence in the Godfather being called by the Under Boss. Upon resignation, all Godfathers and Underboss’s remain an honorary member of the Commission, serving as an advisor to all Government members of the Family. This title remains with the individual even upon leaving the alliance, yet all associated advisory roles and privileges are removed leaving the title “Honorary Commission Member” solely as a title. The Commission The Commission is the ruling Council of the Family and is from which the Godfather and Underboss gain their power and authority, as the Official Head and Second in Command of the Commission. The Commission’s membership are considered the Government of the Alliance and are from which the leaders of the various government positions are drawn from. In order to gain membership of the Commission, and thus be eligible to holding a government position, your candidature must be accepted by both the Godfather and the Underboss. As previously explained, if the Underboss wishes to overrule the Godfather or call a vote of no confidence, a vote will be taken amongst the commission members, including the Godfather and Underboss, and the result of this will decide if the Underboss’s veto is carried or ignored. Amendments Any member can submit a motion to amend the Charter to all the Members of The Family; the Mafioso. The Amendment will be discussed and voted upon within 4 days and upon securing a vote of 75% in favour, the motion will be passed. The Godfather and Underboss can exercise a right of veto over any amendments proposed or passed. Signed by the Founders of The Family - July 31, 2009 * Magicalbricks * BlackjackCF * Sorum * SoHeIsGoingHome * Tsar Kalashnikov * Manwell * Bomber66 * AuiNur * Nevsky * Tanis * Lord Ditka * aaannndddyyy * The God Damn Bat Man * karthikking * Nikolaos * Yuri * Sargun * Mackdaddy Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:The Family